My Lonely Companion
by Fanstay-Girl-1996
Summary: There is one girl, one lonely girl who is waiting for a chance to escape her boring life and suddenly a man literally falls out of the sky. Scarlett Jones is an orphan and one day a lonely man saves her and she can save him. Takes place series 5 onwards, with Amy and Rory. Everything owned by BBC, except Scarlett she is mine.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Leadworth is a very quiet and peaceful village, nothing much happens there. Especially Scarlett Jones. Leadworth Orphanage was situated on the edge of the village in a rather peaceful and beautiful garden. Here was where Scarlett lived. She was a 9 year old who was orphaned only days after she was born. She has only one friend, Amelia Pond. Amy was one of her closest friends, as they bonded over little family they had and how many people associated them with a rather over active imagination. Scarlett had to listen to Amy constantly telling her stories of the Raggedy Man, the Doctor who fell out of the sky and her mad man with a box. Scarlett was jealous of this and prayed and prayed every night that something like that would happen to her. She felt that her whole life was meaningless and over the next 10 years to wouldn't get any better for her. She longed to know why she was abandoned and who her family were and constantly hoped that the day she found out would come soon and she could reunited. But that would take precious time and Scarlett tried desperately to make way for that day.

_**10 years later**_

"SCARLETT AMBER JONES! Get your butt outta bed and down here now" Scarlett and Amy were now 19 years old and were living in the Amy's house, still in Leadworth. Amy was shouting for Scarlett to get out of bed as it was a pure usual Scarlett was late for her work at the book store of the village. "Alright Amy. I'm coming, just let me get ready and I will be down in 5" Scarlett was literally stepping out of the shower when Amy called out and she rapidly started sprinting around her room trying to find something to wear. Finally she was satisfied with her appearance, black jeans, black converse and purple tank top with a blue jacket. Scarlett had to calm herself a couple of times before she finally made her way down the stairs.

As she entered the book store, she decided to occupy herself with a good book before her long day was to begin. In the last 4 years of her working here, she had managed to read most of the books the store had, and had enjoyed the fantasy and adventure books that were present. However her favourite was sci-fi, she enjoyed ready the science behind rockets into space and the possibility of time travel and I think it's safe to say that this interest may have sparked by Amy's constant storytelling of her Raggedy Man.

It was a normal, boring day at work when suddenly the TV, radio and her Ipod started to broadcast the same message "_Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated". _"What the hell is that" Scarlett muttered to herself, while getting up and inspecting the TV. Suddenly Amy and a man who appeared to be in very battered suit walked into the store. Amy breathed a sigh of relief "Thank God, you are okay" she walked over and hugged Scarlett very tightly before she realised her. "Errr, Amy are you gonna introduce me" Rory decided to walk up to the trio and make his presence known "This is the Doctor. As in the Doctor" Rory emphasised _the_ and was showing a face of pure confusion. It was at this point when the Doctor decided to speak "Right then out we go and I have a mystery to solve" and with that the Doctor walked out leaving Amy, Rory and Scarlett standing there completely and utterly shocked. "Well I think its safe to say that my day has taken a turn for the better" Scarlett stated with a looked of interest and walked out leaving Amy and Rory in the small book store.

**More soon, hopefully I will get more of the episode to work from.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 – The Eleventh Hour Part 1**

"So that thing, that hid in my house for twelve years?" Amy said to the Doctor, something which sparked Scarlett's curiosity. "Multiforms can live for millennia. Twelve years is a pit-stop." The Doctor replied not really answering Amy's question and adding to Scarlett's interest. Scarlett decided to make her presence known to Amy and the Doctor "So how come you show up again after 12 years, on the same day that lot do? The same minute!" Scarlett said placing her hands on her hip, giving the Doctor a look which said _mess with this and you'll get a slap _"Yeah, what I was thinking" Amy said looking perplexed at Scarlett's memory and timing. "They're looking for him, but they followed me. They saw me through the crack, got a fix, they're only late because I am." The Doctor said "What's he on about?" Rory questioned. "Nurse boy, give me your phone." The Doctor, ignored Rory and turned serious with a hint of demand, well Scarlett thought hint, it was more of an order. "How can he be real? He was never real." Scarlett was getting confused now, as Rory had revealed a couple of minutes ago that this was the Doctor, the Raggedy man that Amy had made him dress as. "Phone. Now. Give me." The Doctor was completely ignoring Rory and seemed to be focusing on the big issue, an issue Scarlett still needed to be caught up on. "Wait, Doctor, Amy what exactly is happening" Scarlett used the same tone as the Doctor had when demanding the phone from Rory. "Well basically what is happening is the crack in Amy's wall has a prison on the other side and a prisoner has a escape, Prisoner Zero to be precise. And...well...it's on the loose and a giant eye ball is threatening to kill all life on earth unless they can find their escapee." The Doctor stated in a rush yet control manner and to Scarlett's surprise he seemed to be rather enjoying the impending doom of the human race. "Right thanks for that, but why can't they find him?" Scarlett questioned, "Well he can changed his form and is currently hiding as a human, and the Atraxi can't identify who is who. Sorry who are you?" the Doctor had a quizzical look on his face and Scarlett was so caught up in his little explanation that she didn't realise that he had asked her a question "Oh, sorry, I'm Scarlett, Scarlett Jones and you must be the Doctor. Well Amy has told me so much, never heard the end of it actually. It's an honour to meet you finally. Hey Rory it's your dress up dude!" Scarlett finished her sentence pointing at Rory with an enormous grin and her face. "Well it's nice to meet you Scarlett Jones. I'm the Doctor and-" the Doctor was cut off by Rory "He was just a game. We were kids. You made me dress up as him." Meanwhile the Doctor had managed to snatch Rory's phone while he was complaining, and began to flick through the images on the Rory's iPhone. "These photos, they're are all coma patients?" the Doctor enquired , Rory replied" Yeah." "No, they're all the multiform. Eight comas, eight disguises for Prisoner Zero." The Doctor now looked like the cogs in his brain were now working faster than before. "He had a dog, though. There's a dog in a coma?" Amy, feeling left out, place her impute. "Well, the coma patient dreams he's walking a dog, Prisoner Zero gets a dog. Laptop! Your friend, what was his name? Not him" pointing at Rory "the good-looking one." Rory looked genuinely upset, "Thanks" he retorted "Oh you mean Jeff" Scarlett said "Oh, thanks. Yeah thanks very much Scarlett". Rory looked seriously annoyed, "Wait you weren't there Scarlett. How did you know that 'the good looking one' was Jeff, unless you find him good looking" Scarlett looked down to the ground at this point "Well I, I mean, who..who...you Jeff" Scarlett's stuttering didn't help her hold her ground in this situation and she was thankful that the Doctor decided to cut in at this point. "He had a laptop in his bag. A laptop. Big bag, big laptop. I need Jeff's laptop. You two, get to the hospital. Get everyone out of that ward. Clear the whole floor. Phone me when you're done."The Doctor clearly didn't know which way to go "here I'll take you" Scarlett offered. "But how can he be here? How can the Doctor be here?" Rory asked while he and Amy got into the car. The Doctor shouted to Amy and Rory to get to the hospital and he and Scarlett would meet them there.

-SCENE CHANGE-

Jeff was lounging on his bed when the Doctor and Scarlett burst into his room. "Hello. Laptop. Give me." The Doctor said walking over to the bed "No, no, no, no, wait." Jeff made a poor attempt of trying to stop the Doctor from grabbing the laptop, "It's fine. Give it here." "Hang on!" Jeff's final attempt to stop the Doctor failed as he managed to get the laptop and see what Jeff was looking at. "Blimey. Get a girlfriend, Jeff." The Doctor said with wide eyes. Meanwhile Scarlett was trying desperately not to sniggered at the exchange but retorted to Jeff "Jeff a great guy like you shouldn't really be wasting his time on the internet looking at picture, you should be out in the real world searching for one" Jeff stood up and faced Scarlett "I would be I think my perfect woman is standing in front of me" Both Jeff and Scarlett began to blush at this but neither answered. The Doctor was watching the interaction between the man and woman and couldn't help but feel something, wait was he _jealous, no how could he be jealous he barely knew this girl. STOP IT DOCTOR._ Mrs Angelo entered Jeff's room, "Gran." Jeff said rather startled " What are you doing?" the old lady asked. "The sun's gone wibbly, so right now, somewhere out there, there's going to be a big old video conference call. All the experts in the world panicking at once, and do you know what they need? Me. Ah, and here they all are. All the big boys. NASA, Jodrell Bank, Tokyo Space Centre, Patrick Moore." The Doctor gave a mini speech, which really impressed Scarlett, _so this is the man who Amy talked about, I can understand why people may like him. Wait what why am I thinking this, I barely know _him "I like Patrick Moore." Jeff's gran said rather excitedly "I'll get you his number. But watch him, he's a devil." The doctor said. "You can't just hack in on a call like that." Jeff's voice was full of concern. "Can't I?" the Doctor had a rather smug look, which really made him look rather sexy. _OH GOD, Scarlett control yourself._ Six faces came up on the screen, all labelled as above plus ESA and CSIRO. The Doctor showed them a blank piece of paper "what's that?" questioned Scarlett "it's blank" the Doctor looked back to the paper and started at Scarlett with amazement and shocked "It's physic paper, its allows the reader to believe what they want to see. Helps get me through tough situations. How is it blank for you?" _Okay _the Doctor thought _she is really intriguing me now_. On screen Patrick Moore spoke up "Who are you?" "This is a secure call, what are you doing here?" another man asked. "Hello. Yeah, I know you should switch me off, but before you do, watch this." The Doctor said doing something clever at the same time. "It's here too, I'm getting it." Patrick Moore said. "Fermat's Theorem, the proof. And I mean the real one. Never been seen before. Poor old Fermat, got killed in a duel before he could write it down. My fault. I slept in. Oh, and here's an oldie but a goodie. Why electrons have mass. And a personal favourite of mine, faster than light travel with two diagrams and a joke. Look at your screens. Whoever I am, I'm a genius. Look at the sun. You need all the help you can get. Fellas, pay attention." The Doctor said, reminiscing about something, while still getting to the basis of his point but not making it any clearer about what he was doing."Sir, what are you doing?" thank you NASA for stating the obvious, _well I was thinking that too _thought Scarlett. "I'm writing a computer virus. Very clever, super fast, and a tiny bit alive, but don't let on. And why am I writing it on a phone? Never mind, you'll find out. Okay, I'm sending this to all your computers. Get everyone who works for you sending this everywhere. Email, text, Facebook, Bebo, Twitter, radar dish, whatever you've got. Any questions?" the Doctor now was in a mood that really did make him look sexy, _GOD Scarlett , NOT. THE. TIME. _ "Who was your lady friend?" Patrick Moore asked "Patrick, behave. But this is Scarlett, a new lady friend" "Doctor, I'm not your lady friend in that way. I'm not" Scarlett said with a pleading look towards the screen "we have literally just meet. But I have just got caught up in everything" "So what does this virus do?" one man said "It's a reset command, that's all. It resets counters. It gets in the wifi and resets every counter it can find. Clocks, calendars, anything with a chip will default at zero at exactly the same time. "But yeah, I could be lying, why should you trust me? I'll let my best man explain." The Doctor stated "Jeff, you're my best man." Slapping Jeff on the back. "You what?" Jeff looked surprised "how am I meant to do this, I, I can't, I... what?"_Poor Jeff _Scarlett thought "Listen to me. In ten minutes, you're going to be a legend. In ten minutes, everyone on that screen is going to be offering you any job you want. But first, you have to be magnificent. You have to make them trust you and get them working. This is it, Jeff, right here, right now. This is when you fly. Today's the day you save the world." The Doctor said, placing hope in Jeff's mind. "Why me?" Jeff asked "It's your bedroom." Both Scarlett and the Doctor stated. They looked at each other and it was the first real time that they got a proper look at each other. Scarlett took note of his appearance. He was tall, bandy. He had a mop of brown hair on his head that was parted at the side. Despite his raggedy appearance he was quite sexy, those high cheekbones made him sexy. The Doctor was also looking and study Scarlett. She was tall about 5ft 8 and had blonde hair that went down to the middle of her arm. Her blue eyes were staring into his brown ones and they seemed to be having a battle for dominance. She was beautiful. "Now go, go, go." The Doctor said as he grabbed Scarlett's hand as they ran out the door.  
"Okay, guys, let's do this." Jeff gave a deep breath before typing. "Oh, and delete your internet history." The Doctor popped back round and left and understanding Jeff. "Doctor where are we going" Scarlett asked, she was trying to ignore the bolt of electricity flying through her hand as the Doctor was still holding it. "We are commandeering a vehicle" the Doctor said while keeping her hand firmly locked in his and turning around and taking her with him. _OH god, she would be death of him. _This was the start of a whole new adventure for both the Doctor and Scarlett. Finally something was happening to Scarlett and it made her forget her past and how lonely she was.

**More coming and hopeful more character development.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – The Eleventh Hour Part 2**

"So where exactly are we commandeering this vehicle. Eh?" Scarlett questioned the Doctor. He stopped suddenly and Scarlett crashed into his back "Oooff" "Sorry" the Doctor said, "This is our ride" the Doctor was now pointing to a fire engine. "I think I take back what I previously said about my day getting better" Scarlett said, gulping while her words came out. "Don't worry I can drive" the Doctor sounded a bit over confident for Scarlett's taste. "That's what I am afraid of. According to Amy you can't drive your own ship".

-SCENE CHANGE-

In the hospital Rory and Amy were discussing the situation, they currently couldn't get into the hospital. "Something's happened up there. We can't get through." Rory was beginning to panic, if anyone could help them get in it was going to be the Doctor, "Yes, but what's happened?"Amy quipped back "I don't know. No one knows. Phone him."

"I'm phoning him. Doctor? We're at the hospital, but we can't get through." Amy was now panicking and Rory seemed to be going down the same route. They both cared for Scarlett, she was their best friend who they had known for quite awhile. "What did he say?" Rory asked, "Look in the mirror. Ha ha! Uniform. Are you on your way? You're going to need a car."Amy asked the Doctor. "Don't worry, we've commandeered a vehicle." The Doctor said through the phone "Yeah and I'm fine by the way, in case you were wondering" Amy could hear Scarlett retort. "Scarlett, Doctor glad you are both okay. But hurry". Rory and Amy ran up the stairs to the coma ward.

-SCENE CHANGE-

In the fire engine, or the fire engine of death as Scarlett had dubbed it due to the Doctors driving. "Look I know we need to get there in a but can you please slow down a little. I would like to get to the hospital alive and live another day" Scarlett was holding on for dear life and taking deep breaths to try and calm herself, but it really wasn't working. The Doctor was about to reply when the phone rang "Are you in?" he asked to Amy. "Yeah" was the reply, but there was a pause "But so's Prisoner Zero" Scarlett's eyes widen and she and the Doctor immediately said the same thing "You need to get out of there." Scarlett doesn't know why she said it, but she didn't like this Prisoner Zero and didn't want her friends to get hurt. "Amy? Amy, what's happening?" the Doctor asked "Amy, talk to me!""We're in the coma ward, but it's here. It's getting in. We have barred the doors, but I have a feeling that won't stop it" "Which window are you" the Doctor asked, _okay _Scarlett thought what is he planning "Doctor care to share?" Scarlett questioned "What, sorry?" Amy's voice sounded just as confused as Scarlett. "Which window?" the Doctor repeated. "First floor, on the left, fourth from the end." Amy replied. There was a bang and Scarlett could only guess that the door and whatever Amy and Rory had used to bar the door had failed and Prisoner Zero was now in the coma ward with them. The Doctor got Scarlett to text the word _Duck!_ "What, why. DOCTOR WHY!" but the Doctor gave no reply. She did as she was told and sent the message to Amy. Scarlett looked up and saw that the fire engine's ladder was now at the same window Amy and Rory were. Hopefully they got the message as Scarlett had finally figured the Doctor's plan. The ladder crashed through the window and both Scarlett and the Doctor hopped on and walked across to the ward."Right! Hello. Am I late? No, three minutes to go. So still time." The Doctor said, now brushing off "Hey guys" Scarlett said.  
"Time for what, Time Lord?" the woman asked, "Erm who is this?" Scarlett asked to anyone who would give her an answer. "Take the disguise off. They'll find you in a heartbeat. Nobody dies." The Doctor asked (**this is now a convo between the Doctor and Prisoner Zero)**  
"The Atraxi will kill me this time. If I am to die, let there be fire."  
" Okay. You came to this world by opening a crack in space and time. Do it again. Just leave."  
" I did not open the crack."  
"Somebody did."  
" The cracks in the skin of the universe, don't you know where they came from? You don't, do you?" suddenly she changed her voice to a little girls. "Okay that was creepy" Scarlett said, Amy and Rory just nodded "this is officially a very weird day for me" "I can vouch for that too" Rory said  
"The Doctor in the Tardis doesn't know. Doesn't know. Doesn't know!" the girl teased and switched back to the woman's voice "The universe is cracked. The Pandorica will open. Silence will fall."  
" And we're off! Look at that. Look at that!" Everyone looked to the clock and it said 0:00  
" Yeah, I know, just a clock. Whatever. But do you know what's happening right now? In one little bedroom, my team are working. Jeff and the world. And do you know what they're doing? They're spreading the word all over the world, quantum fast. The word is out. And do you know what the word is? The word is Zero. Now, me, if I was up in the sky in a battleship, monitoring all Earth communications, I'd probably take that as a hint. And if I had a whole battle fleet surrounding the planet, I'd be able track a simple old computer virus to its source in, what, under a minute? The source, by the way, is right here." The Doctor said. _That was really impressive_ Scarlett thought "Wow" she breathed. Suddenly there was a bright light from outside. "Oh! And I think they just found us!" the Doctor shouted  
"The Atraxi are limited. While I'm in this form, they'll still be unable to detect me. They've tracked a phone, not me." Prisoner Zero mocked  
" Yeah, but this is the good bit. I mean, this is my favourite bit. Do you know what this phone is full of? Pictures of you. Every form you've learned to take, right here. Ooo, and being uploaded about now. And the final score is, no Tardis, no screwdriver, two minutes to spare. Who da man? Oh, I'm never saying that again." Everyone shook their heads, while Amy and Scarlett gave a look of pure disgust, "Nope, never" Scarlett said. "Then I shall take a new form." Prisoner Zero said.  
"Oh, stop it. You know you can't. It takes months to form that kind of psychic link."  
"And I've had years." She said with a smile, that was rather creepy. Suddenly Amy collapsed and Scarlett started to feel faint. "No! Amy? You've got to hold on. Amy? Don't sleep! You've got to stay awake, please." Both Rory and the Doctor knelt beside Amy, but the Doctor looked at Scarlett "Scarlett are you okay" he sounded genuinely concerned "Yeah, I'm fine really. Just a headache. Over soon" Scarlett was now out of breath, but she had no idea. There was suddenly this faded voice in the background that she couldn't make out. "Doctor." Rory was now looking to where Prisoner Zero was stood and had now transformed in THE DOCTOR? "Well, that's rubbish. Who's that supposed to be?" Seriously he didn't know who that was. "It's you." Rory stated  
"Me? Is that what I look like?" the Doctor said  
"You don't know?" Scarlett questioned "I think it's rather, sexy. In a goofy, quirky way" she winked at the Doctor. The Doctor responded "Busy day." He winked back at Scarlett "Why me, though? You're linked with her. Why are you copying me?" Suddenly a younger version of Amy was holding duplicates Doctors hand. "I'm not. Poor Amy Pond. Still such a child inside. Dreaming of the magic Doctor she knows will return to save her. What a disappointment you've been." Amelia was now teasing everyone in the room and Scarlett's headache got bigger "AAAHHH" she screamed "No, she's dreaming about me because she can hear me. Amy, don't just hear me, listen. Remember the room, the room in your house you couldn't see. Remember you went inside. I tried to stop, but you did. You went in the room. You went inside. Amy, dream about what you saw." The Doctor was now on his knees pleading with Amy to stopping listening, while Rory went over to Scarlett "You okay?" he asked "Yeah, I'm fine" she replied "No. No. No!" Amelia screamed and transformed back to a purple looking worm, It was creepy. "Well done, Prisoner Zero. A perfect impersonation of yourself." The Doctor said smiling and triumphant smile. "Prisoner Zero is located. Prisoner Zero is restrained." The Atraxi said, _if I didn't have a headache that would really freak me out_ Scarlett thought. "Silence, Doctor. Silence will fall." Zero attempted to scare the Doctor, and disappeared into the air. "The sun. It's back to normal, right? That's, that's good, yeah? That means it's over." Amy began to wake up  
" Amy. Are you okay? Are you with us?" Rory asked her.  
"What happened?" she asked  
"He did it. The Doctor did it."  
"No, I didn't." The doctor replied, he was serious now  
"What are you doing?" Rory asked  
"Tracking the signal back. Sorry in advance." The Doctor asked  
"About what?"  
"The bill." The Doctor placed the phone to his ear and talked "Oi, I didn't say you could go! Article fifty seven of the Shadow Proclamation. This is a fully established level five planet, and you were going to burn it? What? Did you think no-one was watching? You lot, back here, now. Okay, now I've done it."

"Did he just bring them back? Did he just save the world from aliens and then bring all the aliens back again?" Rory asked and all Amy could do was simply nod her head. Scarlett attempted to get up from where she was sat, but immediately fell down. The Doctor caught her with ease. "Scarlett? SCARLETT!" he screamed. Amy and Rory ran over to the commotion "Doctor what's wrong with her" Amy asked "I don't know, Scarlett wake up. Please" he pleaded, concern running through his words. Scarlett's head was lying in the Doctor's lap. "I have Atraxi to deal with" he picked Scarlett up and preceded to travel towards the stairs that would led to the roof. Amy and Rory behind, concerned for the wellbeing of their friend.

**More soon people. So what has happened to Scarlett. Any theories?**


End file.
